


Transformers Argo

by X_Company



Series: Argoverse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Company/pseuds/X_Company
Summary: A team of Autobots comes to earth in search of the missing Optimus Prime. They’re shot down by a team of Decepticons and must fight for survival until reinforcements can arrive. However, the mighty Megatron is on his way after learning of Optimus’s location, and the team may be in far over their heads.





	1. Earth

In the depths of space, a shuttle floated slowly through the void, its bright orange paint job breaking the monotony of the darkness. Aboard were a crew of five soldiers, transforming robots from the planet of Cybertron. Aileron, the short yet rounded female leader of the crew, paced back and forth across the floor beside the window. She glared unto space, impatiently looking for a small blue planet called “earth”. She and her team were on the search for a missing teammate, their leader, Optimus Prime. She looked angrily at the approaching star, it’s yellow light reflecting off the frame of the ship.  
A red robot adorned with yellow flame walked up behind her, humming a tune out loud; “We there yet, pal?”  
Aileron glared at him; “No, Rodimus. We are not.”  
Rodimus leaned on her, resting his elbow on her forehead, much to her chagrin. He smiled down at his friend; “Well at least you can see it,” he pointed at the star, “See? Zoom your optics and you can kinda see it.”  
Aileron shrugged him off, resuming her brooding; “Go bother Wheeljack or something, I’m not in the mood.”  
Rodimus shrugged and transformed into a car, rolling away and heading for the med-bay.  
In the infirmary, Red Alert, the team medic, was nervously shaking. He poured a container of pills into his hand, picking out one of them and placing it in his mouth. It assimilated into him, and his jitters began to cease. He sighed in relief as Rodimus came inside, flipping back into his robot mode.  
“How’s my favorite addict doing, eh?”  
Red Alert looked at him sheepishly; “You know I don’t have a choice. This stuff keeps me sane. Without it I-“  
Rodimus held up a hand; “I know, I’m just messing with ya. I just wanted you to know we’ve almost made it to earth.”  
Red Alert smiled with relief, “oh thanks Primus. I was worried we’d be lost.”  
Rodimus nodded at him; “hey, do you know where Hound and Wheeljack are? I think they’d like to hear the news.”  
Red Alert motioned to the door, “Probably the lab, making some new bomb.”  
Without another word, he drove down the hall towards Wheeljack’s lab. However, outside the ship, a sinister presence was approaching. A sleek purple ship began nearing the small shuttle. As it got closer, it blasted the Autobot ship with its cannon.  
The shuttle rumbled and shook as its crew began running for the bridge. “Teletraan-1, what hit us?!” Shouted Aileron as another tremor struck the ship. Hound ran towards the airlock, sealing himself inside and opening the outer door. He drew his handcannon and started blasting the enemy craft. From within, a sleek spacecraft came bursting out and crashed into Hound. They burst through the airlock and into the ship, the jet turning into a black and purple bot adorned with heavy weaponry. He began blasting at the ship from the inside as his allies came pouring in. Hound drew his combat knife and tried to stab a few, only to be quickly taken down and knocked out.  
Wheeljack ran into the corridor with Red Alert, opening fire on the invaders. The ‘cons shot them down to the ground, their weaponry being enough to incapacitate the other two. Back in the bridge, Rodimus and Aileron were starting to panic.  
“What in the world do we do?! Those are Decepticon elites!” Exclaimed Rodimus. Aileron stoically turned her attention to the control panel; “I have a plan. But I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”  
She inserted some commands into the system and the ship began flying in overdrive. It blasted past the outer planets of the solar system on a beeline for earth. As it hit the atmosphere, it became engulfed in flames. The crew rattled about, hitting the walls and floors. One of the Decepticons flew out of the hole in the wall, burning up during the entry. The ship then smashed into the earth’s surface, rendering everyone onboard offline.


	2. Lone Survivor

From the ruins of the ship, one spark was still lit. A Decepticon by the name of Blast Off. His legs were crushed beneath a pylon and he couldn’t move. He looked around at the bodies, some dead, some unconscious. He tapped at the shoulder of his ally Skywarp, but there was no response. Blue light was fading from a gaping hole in his chest. Panicking, Blast Off struggled even more to escape. He began to cry, he was going to die here, alone and away from his team.  
His team... the Combaticons. He thought back on their journey to the temple of Nexus, how they became the mighty gestalt Bruticus. He smiled a bit as he remembered the adventure they had, and the missions they had completed. He wiped away his tears, he wasn’t going to die here. Drawing his gun, he began to shoot at his knees, and he screamed in pain as he slowly severed the trapped limbs from the heavy metal prison they were stuck under.  
Leaking energon, he began to crawl towards the medbay. He had been on this model of ship, he knew where he could patch himself up. Hoisting himself onto a table, he grabbed a welding torch and began sealing the hole in his legs. He cried a few more tears, but he pushed through the pain. Once his legs were, crudely, patched up, he fell back onto the floor and crawled towards the hole in the ship.  
His optics were blinded by the bright light of the neighborhood star. He shielded his eyes as he lowered his visor, taking in his surroundings. He was on an organic world, surrounded by fauna and small animal creatures. Leaning against the hull of the ship, he began to send out an SOS beacon, hoping somebody would respond.  
“Decepticons, I am Combaticon Blast Off, right arm of the combiner Bruticus. I am stranded on an organic world with nobody to help. Please, send help.”  
Adjusting his signal to the secret combaticon frequency, he sent out a second message to his team.  
“Vortex, Brawl, Swindle, Onslaught, I need your help. I’m stranded on some miserable rock in the middle of nowhere. I’m injured, I’m scared, please, save me. I need you guys...”  
He sighed and looked back up at the sky. It was so different from Cybertron. There was a beautiful yellow star above him, and blue expanse as far as the eye could see. White clouds dotted the serene view, and small flying creatures dotted across his view. Closing his eyes, he began to fall into power down mode. As he lost consciousness, an image of his team flashed across his eyes, and he heard his name.  
“BLAST OFF!!”


	3. Chapter 3

On Cybertron, Starscream and Thundercracker screamed out in pain. Megatron turned his attention to the duo, scowling at them. Starscream was his most loyal Lieutenant, and TC was one of his more creative schemers. “What are you fools yelling about?!”  
Starscream wobbled to his feet, looking up at his commander. “S-Skywarp... Skywarp has died, Lord Megatron...”  
TC hopped back to his feet, gritting his teeth; “It was those damn Autobots! The ones you sent him after!”  
Megatron raised his hand, and TC immediately began to cower behind Starscream. Megatron smirked, reveling in the fear of his soldier. Screamer took a step forward; “L-Lord Megatron, please allow us to follow his tracks. We must find the scumbots that killed him.”  
Rolling his eyes, Megatron looked down at him. “You may bring six more troops, not counting yourself and Thundercracker. You will have access to a ship. Take as long as you need...”

The two seekers flew across the city of Kaon, making their first stop at their airfield. They walked past fellow Seeker and Conehead recruits. Making their way to the quarters, they opened the door to the room of their “sister”, Slipstream. She was a clone made with the CNA of the three brothers and a corpse in an attempt to create an artificial trine bond link. It failed, but the Seeker commanders still considered her family.  
“What do you want, Screamer?” She said with a bitter glare. The blue seeker pushed aside his brother and shouted at her; “Skywarp is dead! He was killed by Autobots scum! Now are you gonna help us avenge him or not?!”  
Slipstream’s optics widened, her energon pump freezing for a moment in anger and fear. “H-he what...?”  
Starscream looked her directly in the eyes, “He was murdered by Autobots. Thundercracker and I felt his pain. Please Slipstream, help us get our revenge!”

The three of them would fly across Kaon, recruiting many to their side. Downshift, Treadshot, Octane, Dreadwind, and Thrust all joined the three seekers quest for vengeance. Boarding the impressive Requiem Ship, they set a course for the solar system of Sol, where Skywarp was last detected. Starscream gripped the arms of the commanders chair, breathing deeply. His wings shook in anger, threatening to pop out into blade mode at any moment. “The autpbots will pay. My brother... my poor brother... he will be avenged!”


	4. Chapter 4

In the year of 1987, Hoover Dam’s tourism was bustling as ever. A mighty hydroelectric power plant and a marvel of engineering, people would come from all across the country to view its majesty.  
But beneath it, several stories under the ground, a secret “Ice man” was held. A humungous mechanical being of red and blue metal, he was found decades ago in the Arctic circle. Being held by the American government, he was experimented on and reverse engineered to create new technology and weaponry.   
Nobody knew where he originated, but he was to be kept a secret from everybody. The majority of humanity was not ready to know that they are not alone. And so the Ice man stayed, never to be removed from his icy prison.

In the Rocky Mountains, a rockslide was occurring. In the mountain side, a metal thruster was knocked off by the avalanche of stone. The whole ship shook, dropping panels of ceiling into the floor. One such panel landed on the head of Rodimus, his instinctive reflexes shaking him from his stasis. He spazzed on the floor and jumped up, hissing from the sudden pain of his creaky joints.   
He took in his dark surroundings, looking for his comrades. He activated his lights, shining them around the room. He saw Houd, Wheeljack, Aileron, and Red Alert all on the ground. Along with them, Decepticons Skywarp, Sideways, Demolisher, and Snowcap lay dead or in stasis. Arming his wrist blasters, he Shot each one through the head for good measure, just to make sure they were deceased. He made his way to the computer, activating the emergency power. Dim lighting cast down into the room, illuminating the carnage and ruins.   
Rodimus went to the med bay to get energon reserves. He directly injected it into his allies’ bloodstreams in an attempt to give them a softer awakening than his own.  
As the next few hours passed, Rodimus would continue to work on the ship, moving aside rubble and corpses while trying to open the door. One by one the other Autobots woke up. Aileron was the first on her feet, immediately helping Rodimus fix up the command deck. Once Wheeljack woke up, he immediately set to work on sending out drones to research their area. Hound immediately began to stock himself with weaponry, in case more ‘cons were outside. Red Alert awoke screaming, hallucinating heavily from the long lack of medication. The whole team had to hold him down to administer his pills. He didn’t help much with the cleanup, he just sat by the wall as he calmed down.  
Aileron stood before her soldiers; “We have arrived on planet earth, where Optimus Prime is believed to have disappeared to so many cycles ago. Wheeljack’s research has shown that this world is inhabited by intelligent life. We will have to disguise ourselves amongst them, taking on the form of their vehicles.”  
The Autobots took their time in choosing their alt modes. Rodimus chose to become a sleek sports car. Red Alert preferred a smaller, more subtle car in the form of a fire chief car. Wheeljack picked out a nice racer, one that matched his color scheme perfectly. Hound went with a heavy armored truck. And finally, Aileron decided on a DeLorean.  
Prying the door open, the five drove down the mountainside as they began their journey to find Optimus Prime.


End file.
